I've Totally Fallen From Grace
I've Totally Fallen From Grace 'is the fourth episode of ''Survivor: Cook Islands. Story After Brad was voted off, the Puka Puka tribe felt more unified, as they had all voted together and felt comfortable together. On Manihiki, things were similarly positive. As the only tribe to still have all of its members, the group was harmonious and got along well without much conflict. On Rarotonga, Penner began to feel a little shifty as he noticed Adam and Candice becoming very close romantically. This did not alarm Parvati yet, but it did alarm Penner, which led to him distancing himself from the other three members of Rarotonga just a little bit. On Aitutaki, Ozzy was putting the finishing touches on reintegrating into the majority. Billy did his best to keep in everyone's good graces with jokes and the like. Things seemed to be going great on Aitutaki, but JP woke up on the morning of Day 11 before the Reward Challenge and found that a cut on his knee sustained a couple days earlier had swollen and infected. He couldn't stand up, and both Jeff and Medical visited the Aitutaki campsite. They figured out that the infection had gone deep into JP's knee, and that he needed to be removed from the game. Both JP and Cristina sobbed as he was taken away by boat from the game, diminishing the Aitutaki tribe to three. The next day, the tribes went to the Reward Challenge, where they discovered JP had been medically evacuated, much to their horror. Then, Jeff dropped another bombshell: the tribes would be swapping, and two of the tribes would be dissolving. Only Manihiki and Rarotonga would remain. The newly swapped tribes both quickly did their best to get to know each other. On New Manihiki, a tight three of Candice, Adam, and Penner from Rarotonga, and a tight three of Billy, Cristina, and Ozzy from Aitutaki took sides, with the two Manihiki girls on the tribe, Stephannie and Sundra, naturally falling into the middle. Both sides vied for the support of Stephannie and Sundra as they got to know each other. Meanwhile, on New Rarotonga, the old Puka Pukas clearly had an advantage; they were unified, and all four of them had swapped together onto the new tribe. The three members of Manihiki on the tribe (Sekou, Nate, and Rebecca) vowed to stay together, while the lone Rarotonga in Parvati did her best to assimilate and not be an easy vote to pick off. At the Immunity Challenge, the Rarotonga tribe narrowly edged out the Manihiki tribe on the challenge, sending the Manihiki tribe to the first post-swap Tribal Council. With Stephannie and Sundra clearly in the middle, both the Aitutaki and Rarotonga alliances contended for the two women's votes. The Aitutakis easily chose Penner as their target for being the weakest and least friendly of the Rarotongas, while the Rarotongas consulted Sundra and Stephannie on who they would be most apt to voting for. The two women had not connected with Cristina very well and thought she was shifty, although it was mostly because she was distraught over the loss of her closest ally JP. Sundra and Stephannie suggested Cristina as a target, and the Rarotongas went with it. Having all of the power, Sundra and Stephannie decided that the Rarotongas were the stronger side that would help them win more so they stuck with them, despite bonding well with Ozzy and especially Billy. At Tribal Council, Cristina was voted out in a 5-3 vote as Stephannie and Sundra chose the Rarotonga side of the vote. Challenges '''Immunity Challenge: Draggin' the Dragon Tribes must carry a chest full of puzzle pieces through an obstacle course in a wagon, deconstructing the wagon and putting it back together to get past the obstacles. Once the tribe clears the obstacle course, they will unlock the chest and use the pieces inside to build a patterened puzzle. Winner: Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Stephannie's vote was not shown during her confessional. Final Words Trivia The episode title was said by Cristina Coria in her Final Words when she was talking about how quickly her fortune had changed in the game.